renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Feud For Sale (transcript)
Episode: Feud For Sale episode begins at the countryland. Unseen townspeople: Conman! Swindler! THIEF! GIMME BACK MY MONEY! Salesman: Have a bless with your business, will ya? The wheels was banging. WHOA! stops. Salesman sighs as relieved. Salesman is looking for the microscope. Ehhh, what do we have here? Feud zone, huh? was carving some logs with a hammer Hmmm, that's the interesting specimen. Ahh, hello stupidicous. was shaving some logs with his chicken Ahh, another fine specimen. Moronicus Inbredicus. Those poor lads. Engage to the cheap and tawdry feud. With no one to guide them. I must go for and forcibly render aid to these under britherish skull that I relieved that up to their boredom. Their dignity... And their money! was here Howdy do, neighbor! was bored. Say, that's a mighty fine stick we got there. Mr... was thinking Abner: Uhhh, D-i-r-5... Oh yeah, Dimwit! laughs Abner Dimwit. Salesman: And uhhh.. that must be your friend, eh? Abner: Well, that ain't no friend. That's Ewalt Nitwit. Please have an ourselves a feud. And as soon as I'm done whittlin' this here stick. I'm been finished it twice after all. Salesman: Well, Mr. Dimwit? This is your lucky day. Why are feud that the neighbors the old fashion way when you can do it with the genuine CobbCo... Pointy stick! There the cutting edge of the ignorance. blinks and saw a pointy stick. Abner: excited A pointy stick! gives a pointy stick. Salesman: giggles There's a little matter of monetary compensation to settle? Abner: Hmm... I ain't got some of that. But I've got tons of money! Salesman: Hmm, well, I don't know... but you make sense the guide of all lifes scum as I like. I'll take your filthy money! Abner: I'll be right back. was searching for the lock. Abner opens the door. Howdy Grandpa! Grandpa is sleeping on the stinky bed. I'll just come to borrow a million bucks from ya. gives a million bucks and dashes away. Dirty Grandpa: coughs You step me the day with the men can burn up in peace! Salesman: Well, Mr. Dimwit? You'll be the envy of your friends. Abner: I'm gonna try out right now. Salesman: HEH! ENJOY! Loser. was sleeping. Psst, hey Buddy. look at Salesman Check out your pal! Man, does he look sharp. Ewalt: Huh? Salesman: Don't say it. I know what you thinking. You wanna look sharp too. I've got something even sharper. Now the only 3600 bucks. How would you like to be the most personal on to own some genuine CobbCo designer quality... used Fly paper! All the stupidest manless friends with them. Ewalt: Friends? I'll take 'em all! Deleted scene Back in the set. was searching for a sock Giant: Now, don't steal all my retirement fund! Ewalt: Don't you worry, Non-Grandma. You ain't have enough to retire. off Salesman: Thanks, Chim. off Abner: singing I feel stupid, oh so stupid. I feel stupid and dumb and dumb. Salesman: Psst, Hey bub! Check out your pal. looks at Ewalt MMM-mmm. What class. Abner: Say, that ain't fair. Salesman: It said, "Abwalt". slaps Abner You're behind the times. You know, It's time to... KETCHUP!!! Heh Heh All you need is... whispers is happy Ewalt: singing A pretty girl is like a melody. Salesman: Hey mac. Better luck next door. got a lot of mousetrap from his body. Go on, look at that slid cat! Look at the joy for it's face. You're not gonna let out do ya. You don't even want to make one of the way he look, do ya, Ugly? Ewalt: I guess I do! Salesman: Boy, I'll let me tell ya, that beehive girdle sure looks super. has a beehive Abner: Why that dirty.... throws the beer at Ewalt. Salesman: You're not gonna stand for that, are ya? You better retaliate with THIS! pops out the elephant The CobbCo Elephant tosser! Ewalt: excited EEEEEE!! gives all the money at Salesman YANK! starts to fire Elephant tosser. Abner has a elephant catcher. Abner: I got ya! I got ya! hit Abner. On deleted scene, Salesman has a lots of money. Elephant is handing over. Salesman: Oh alright, here's your stinkin' condition. has Abner on his butt and put down at Abner. Heh heh, see ya next week! Abner: Ohhhhh... that's all I can take. Say, as beginning the thank this is some kinda hoax. I think you're uhhhhhh.... throw the bandages out of me! I quit. Salesman: Yep, Just what I thought. Wasting time on a loser. I guess there's no when. But I guess your name is called "Mr. Nitwit". looks at Salesman Good ol' "Mr. Nitwit". gets angry Rekindly, repartment... "Mr. Nitwit". tries it harder. deleted scene The ever braindead, Old trinonimis, reposively, ignoramas like.... voice "MR. NITWIT"! Abner: screams Why won't be called the fancy word TOO?!? Please sell me something so as I can WII-I-I-IN?! is make a fortune, Fades to airplane. I sure hope this works, Mr. Salesman. Salesman: Oh, Why sure you! Gurranteed success! presses all the button and pull the lever. Airplane was flying. Held belly away! falls down at Ewalt. They exploded. Ewalt and Abner are burnt. Ewalt: Abner, is you thinkin' what I is? Abner: Yep, we've nothing but a couple the full of fools. Ewalt: That city feller sure clean us out, didn't he? and Ewalt was get up. Abner looks around Abner: Well... happy we ain't got no left to be jealous us no more, does we? Ewalt: Gosh Abner, I guess we've gotta have to be pals again. Abner: Friends? Ewalt: The feud is over! and Ewalt was doing the handshake. On deleted scene, the camera zooms out. Cuts to Salesman. Salesman: You know, it is not enough for make a lot of money. But to bring sunshine to this sleepy hallow is it happenince really makes my day. tears off. Well, my work here is done. I must move on to greener pastures. Well Old salt, we're hittin' the road! car has a lot of money from it's back and also a sleepy dirty grandpa. The car drives off. The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts